The Jazzin' Whore
by JustSomeGravelOrPeatMoss
Summary: Oneshot. Doesn't actually reach point of romance just the preromance. Ginny is selling her body to the students at Hogwarts. Draco buys her body, but not for sex.


Jazzin' Whore 

One-shot

I wrote this a long time ago and I stumbled across it in my files the other day so I fixed it up a little.

Disclaimer: Characters and such affiliations do not belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling. I am merely using her brilliant mind as a base for my own entertainment.

I walk back to the common room carefully, although my mind is really somewhere else. I had already done this so many times and had yet to be caught. Really I don't care if I'm caught anyway. Sometimes I want to be caught. But once again I see the picture of the Fat Lady before seeing a teacher.

The common room is like home. Sometimes I hate it and sometimes I love it. It has that relaxing comfort. Lately I can't stand it though. Of course, lately I can't stand anything. I'm kind of a mess right now. Oh, well.

I sit on a red couch in the deserted room. It's quiet; so quiet that the silence is becoming loud in my ears. I can't stand the deafening silence, but what can I do? I don't feel that I have the strength to hum. Actually, I'm just too lazy. I pull a joint out from the cleft between my breasts. Boot gave me two tonight, along with two sickles. Says he likes my "hot little tongue." Yay for me. Like I give a fuck what he likes. You may not guess it, but those Ravenclaw boys use me more than all the other houses combined. Weird.

I guess it's just safest to fuck for money in Ravenclaw. They're not ones to gossip. Not many people in Gryffindor know what I do. Well, at least they pretend not to. Especially Ron. He must know what I do. I'm half heartbroken that he ignores it. What happened to the overprotective git that he used to be? He doesn't really look at me anymore. No one does, really. Not even the boys that use me.

They get a blow or a fuck, pay me, and that's that. Simple. Sometimes I want to scream. I'm a mess; I know it. Sometimes I hate myself and hate what I do. Usually I just don't care though. But the simplicity of it makes me go mad. Fuck. Pay. Leave. No more, no less.

One time, not long before I began, well, whoring, Hermione confronted me. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "I know your doing drugs, Ginny. So do Ron and Harry. You've become a stranger to us. You're scaring us!" I just stared at her silently. I hadn't meant to scare them. It wasn't about them. It was about me. It still is. Maybe I'm selfish.

I walk up the stairwell to go my dormitory. The carpet beneath my feet is worn and holds the weight of so many girls. I wonder if there was ever another girl like me that walked up those steps. Or maybe right now there was a girl walking up to her room at another school somewhere who had just given head to some boy who she didn't care about. Or even better maybe she had just paid some boy to give her facel. That was a better thought.

I went into the circular room smiling about this whore-boy who all the girls shagged. "Ginny! You're coming in late," a sleepy voice said.

"Yeah," I answered Clove.

"So who'd you do?" she asked. So she's blunt, but that's why I like her.

"No one. But I blew Terry Boot."

"I had a crush on him in 2nd year."

"Damn."

She just shrugged. Now she had this amazing infatuation with Blaise Zabini. "Night."

"Sleep tight," I mumble and slip into bed. I can here my heart beating in my head as I fall into a rough slumber.

I make tiny steps down to breakfast. I wonder how long it will take me to get there. "Miss Weasley," I hear a slimy voice from behind me. Professor Snape. I turn and face him. Next to him stood Draco Malfoy.

"Sir?"

"I suspect you'll be in class today?" Oh yeah, I skipped yesterday. Whoops.

"Yes"

"And can you tell me where you were yesterday?"

Fucking Pucey in some dungeon. "I didn't feel well." Malfoy smirked at me. Fuck him.

"Right. You'll serve detention with me at 7:00 this evening." Fucking wonderful. "Actually, You'll be serving it with Malfoy." Even better. Get to spend the evening with the asshole head boy.

I nod at him and walk away. Maybe I'll skip morning classes and go lay outside. Sounds pretty.

Lying in the itchy grass proves to be much better than crappy class. I don't think I've moved for a half an hour. My body is hot from the sun. "Skipping class again, I see," a sneering voice says from above me.

I open my eyes to see a pale Malfoy looking down at me. His gray eyes are frightening like steel. Scary. His face is pulled into that infamous smirk he owns. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask him.

"I'm not here for sex, whore." Harsh. True though. But I wasn't asking him that. "I was just taking a walk when I saw you laying here, on your back, waiting for some guy to come fuck you." I push down the shame that fills me and stand up.

"You didn't have to stop and acknowledge me." What the fuck is his problem? Going out of his way just to ruin my morning and make me feel shitty. "If you don't want to fuck then leave me alone."

"Ahh, Weasley, now I don't want to fuck. But I do want something else." Great. Another fucking blowjob. I look at the crotch area of his pants. "No, you stupid girl. Not that either."

What else could he want? "What do you want?"

"I want you to take off all of your clothes." Umm, whatever.

"You'll pay me for that?"

"Yeah."

He's fucking filthy rich. "A galleon?" Nah, he's not that dumb. He must know I never charge that much.

"Sure."

Oddly I feel uncomfortable as I unbutton my blouse. His cold eyes are so intense. I stumble with the third button as my nerves get the best of me. He's smirking at me. I slowly go on and he pulls a drawing pad out of his school bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to draw you." Oh, so that's what he wanted. Knew I'd be an easy girl to get to pose naked.

"That wasn't part of the deal." I can suck more money out of him.

"Two more galleons?" Right on. Three galleons just for posing naked!

"I guess so."

Standing there naked in front of him his weird. His eyes dart back and forth between me and the drawing pad.

"I'm finished."

"Let me see," I say as I grab my clothes.

"That wasn't part of the deal, whore."

"Fuck you, Malfoy! What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is _my_ problem?" he asks condescendingly. "You're the one with the problems, Weasley." I know he's right. Here I am standing, still shirtless, in front of a kid who just paid me to pose naked. But that's me. I've gotten used to it. I'm still as he grabs my arm and turns it over. When I realize what he's looking at I try to pull away, but his grip tightens.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"What are these, Weasley?" he asks, running his calloused fingertips over the scars. It's getting hard to breathe and I can't take my eyes off his elegant hand movements over my ugly arm. I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't face this. "You want to kill your useless self? Huh, Weasley? Want your body to catch up with your dead soul?"

"Stop!" I know I'm crying and I try to push him away. "Stop. Stop. Stop!" I'm begging him and I don't even care. I'm breaking apart.

He lets me collapse onto the grass in a heap. This useless, dirty feeling in me has surfaced. I never allowed it to get past my arm before. But Malfoy threw it at me. Now I'm crouched at his feet. Me at his feet? I stand up abruptly. His face is unreadable.

He pushes past me. "See you in detention, Weasley" and walks away from me.

I reach in my pocket and grab some white pills: Some kind of muggle drug called speed. I quickly swallow three of these. I need to calm down. Malfoy isn't far ahead of me as I head back into school.

Walking in the Great Hall I see a Ravenclaw 7th year. "Ginny, just who I was looking for." I feel sick. Malfoy has turned around to watch. I wish I could faint.

"I'm not up to it," I mumble to the kid. He looks disappointed. I don't want him to try and talk me into it. "Go jack off or something," I say and walk past him. I look up to see Malfoy smirking at me so I flick him off.


End file.
